


2012 Burn Notice MMOM Drabbles

by merryghoul



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles/Ficlets [2]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: burnkink, Crack, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gunplay, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Merry Month of Masturbation, 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vending Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts, notes, etc. in chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vending machine, Michael and yogurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> burnkink prompt: I'm sure you've seen those Yoplait Greek commercials where this this little vending machine, and an unsuspecting Average Person starts to put money in when the front opens and a guy jumps out and insists that his yogurt is a more satisfying snack.
> 
> My prompt: What if the guy had jumped out and surprised Michael?
> 
> C'mon, somebody write something fun!
> 
> (Michael/OMC.)

Michael put a dollar in a vending machine. The vending machine's façade pulled apart. A naked, muscular man holding an empty yogurt container stepped out of it.

"That isn't going to satisfy you," the man said.

"I was going to get yogurt anyway."

"Here, try my special Greek yogurt! It's loaded with protein!"

"I want the yogurt behind"—

The muscular man put his cock in cup. With his free hand, he began to jerk off. After a few minutes, the man ejaculated. He put a spoon in the cup. 

"Gee, thanks." Michael wasn't impressed.

"Goodbye!"

Michael sighed, hiding his boner.


	2. Gun Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets a surprise he's not surprised with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael/Fiona. Contains gunplay.

Fiona was sitting on the bed in the loft half-naked. She was rubbing her Walther PPK over her clit. Michael walked in while she was masturbating.

"Fi, what are you doing?"

"You were off doing some errands. I couldn't wait for you, Michael."

"Which explains why you're in bed masturbating with your gun."

"My gun unconditionally loves me, Michael. It doesn't run off to attempt to find out who burned it."

"You can't burn a gun, Fi."

"Well, you are right. There's a possibility you'll fail to melt all parts of a gun."

Michael sighed. Fiona went back to work.


End file.
